


Reason 33

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always a good reason to fuck your very hot boyfriend. Always!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason 33

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://aythia.livejournal.com/192539.html

Jared pressed the doorbell and leaned against the wall beside Jensen's door, waiting for his boyfriend to answer, but once the chimes had died out, all that met him was silence. Frowning, he pressed the doorbell again; Jensen _had_ said he would be home, after all.

After the third attempt, Jared turned around, walking a few steps away before he turned back. Jensen knew he was coming over; maybe he had left the door open. He turned the handle and the door swung open; hesitating for just a moment, he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. To his surprise, he saw Jensen's shoes still by the door and his keys on the small table there. Frowning again, he ventured through the hallway to the living room; there was no sign of Jensen anywhere. He did manage to catch a sound coming from the bedroom, though; walking over there, Jared identified the sound of fingers hitting a keyboard.

"Jensen?"

No answer. When Jared slowly pushed the bedroom door open, he realized why: Jensen was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his very seldom-used headphones fitted snugly over his ears as he typed away on the laptop balanced on his knees. Jared stepped into the room and Jensen’s head jerked up; he caught the computer only at the very last moment before it fell down.

"Jesus fuck," Jensen said all too loudly before he dragged the headphones off. "What the hell? Give a guy some warning, will you?"

Jared laughed, ignoring Jensen's annoyed glare when he walked over to sit down on the bed, stretching out his long legs.

"I rang the bell three times," Jared said. "And I called your name. It's not my fault that you hide away in this little world of yours."

"I wish," Jensen muttered, closing the computer and putting it on the bedside table. "This is all your fault, by the way."

"Uh... _what_ , exactly, is my fault?" Jared asked, putting one around around Jensen's shoulders when the man moved to lie down.

"The damn headphones," Jensen said, like that would explain everything.

Jared shifted around until he was facing Jensen, his free hand sliding down to curl over his boyfriend's hip and his fingers sliding up under his soft t-shirt.

"Last night," Jensen elaborated, scooting closer. "We weren't exactly quiet."

Thinking back to the night before, Jared had to agree. The two of them had been anything but quiet; there might even have been some slightly cliché banging of the headboard against the wall.

"Okay, but I don't see the point of these," Jared said, poking his fingers against the bright pink Hello Kitty headphones that had been a gag gift from Chris.

"My neighbors," Jensen muttered. "I think they decided to get even. They’ve been going at it pretty loudly."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust and Jared laughed quietly, pulling the other man even closer.

"Now there's a reason for sex if I ever heard one," Jared said.

"What?"

"Well, we can't let your neighbors beat us. We need to keep up with them," Jared said, careful to make it sound like the most obvious thing ever.

"Competing with my neighbors, that's a valid reason to have sex?" Jensen said with a small laugh.

"Unless you can think of something better." Jared nodded and pushed his finger under the waistline of Jensen's jeans. "We could...you know... _not_ compete, but where's the fun in that?"

Jensen shivered when Jared's fingers brushed the cleft of his ass before pulling away and moving to undo the button of Jensen's jeans.

"Where indeed," Jensen groaned.

Jared huffed out a laugh; he loved Jensen, and he _really_ loved how damn easy Jensen could be. Not that he would tell his boyfriend that; he was pretty sure saying that would lead to him _not_ getting laid, and that simply wasn't an option. Instead, he opted for pulling Jensen's clothes off. Jensen seemed very much on board with that plan, his hips rising off the bed to allow Jared to pull both his jeans and underwear down.

"Do you know if your neighbors are still home?" Jared asked.

"No idea," Jensen said with a smile. "I was wearing headphones, remember?"

"Right," Jared said with a nod. "I guess we'll..."

He was interrupted by a dull thud somewhere on the other side of Jensen's bedroom wall; they looked at each other with matching grins.

"Oh, they're still home." Jared smirked. "So let's show them how gay sex is way, _way_ better than anything they’ve ever tried."

"I'm not sure that... Oh my _god_."

The last word was almost a yelp as Jared had wrapped his lips around the head of Jensen's dick and then slid down, taking his boyfriend all the way inside until Jensen's cock was pushing against the back of his throat.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , Jared... Goddammit, how do you... Oh...oh—"

If it wasn't for his mouth being full of Jensen's hard cock, Jared would have grinned at how utterly wrecked Jensen sounded and the way his hips pushed up, trying to bury his cock even deeper in Jared's throat. Instead, he swallowed around the length, causing Jensen to hiss a few guttural curses before Jared let Jensen's cock slide slowly from his mouth.

"Think they heard that?" Jared asked with an innocent smile.

"Bastard, don't fucking stop!" Jensen growled.

"But it's not worth it unless they hear it," Jared complained.

"It's not worth it to get off?" Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's still better if I make you scream."

With that, Jared cupped Jensen's balls in one big hand as he closed his mouth around his cock again, his tongue pushing against the sensitive spot on the underside; pleased with himself when Jensen's head fell back down on the pillow. The neighbors _must_ have heard the cry that left his lips. Sliding further down, Jared felt the soft brush of Jensen's cock against the back of his throat and he moaned at the feeling of fullness.

Jensen's hips rose off the bed, pushing him even further in between Jared's lips, and Jared was sure he didn't even notice him fumble to reach the lube on the bedside table until Jared pushed up and off, flipping Jensen over onto his belly with an ease that only was possible when his boyfriend was lost to pleasure.

"Fuck, Jared," Jensen hissed.

Jared stopped then, looking down, reaching out to stroke his hands up Jensen's bowed legs before he pushed them apart. He moved his hands further up, stroking them over Jensen's upper thighs and the firm curve of his ass, pushing his ass cheeks apart.

"Jared, you better _do_ something soon," Jensen groaned when Jared ran the pad of his thumb over the tightly furled muscle.

"This _is_ doing something," Jared said with a smirk.

"Bastard," Jensen muttered. He pushed himself up until he was on all fours, his ass perfectly displayed for Jared in an invitation that was too good to pass up.

"Maybe I should do something like...this..." Jared leaned down to run his tongue from right behind Jensen's balls all the way up to the dip of his spine.

"God, _yes_ ," Jensen cried.

Smiling to himself, Jared leaned in and licked Jensen's ass again, moaning at the intimate taste as his own cock strained painfully against the zipper of his jeans. Jensen shivered beneath him, pushing back against Jared's face in his search of more, and Jared put his hands on Jensen's ass to hold him in place. With his thumbs on either side of the small opening, he spread Jensen even further apart before pushing the tip of his tongue forward, feeling Jensen's body open up to welcome him inside.

"Fuck... Jesus fucking Christ," Jensen groaned. "Your tongue, Jared... Fuck...your tongue feels so good..."

Jared didn't answer, pulling Jensen even further apart so that he could fuck his tongue into the man's body, the rim sealed tight around him; each lick seemed to make Jensen relax more. Pulling back out, he let his tongue trace around the pink flesh with soft swipes that had Jensen _mewling_ with lust, his fingers digging deep into the bedsheets.

"More—dammit, Jay," Jensen pleaded. "I need you...want you... C'mon, lick me open. Wanna feel your tongue inside me. Feels so fucking good, yes...just like... Damn...how can your tongue feel so damn good? I'm ready, I swear, Jared... I'm _so_ ready."

Jared didn't doubt that Jensen's body would let him inside, but he wanted more; he wanted to make Jensen beg and plead. He wanted to make Jensen scream.

Without removing his tongue from Jensen's ass, he managed to get to the lube, coating two fingers with clear liquid; before Jensen could react, he drew his tongue away and replaced it with two slick fingers.

" _Fuck_ ," Jensen cried out, his inner walls fluttering around the digits in his ass.

After that, Jensen was reduced to loud moans that he clearly wasn't even attempting to hold back anymore; instead, his hips rocked back, his spit- and lube-slicked hole practically sucking Jared’s fingers back inside when Jared pulled them out, teasingly slow, before finger-fucking his boyfriend earnestly. Another loud thump sounded from the other side of the wall before something that sounded like knocking.

"I think they want you to be quiet," Jared said.

"Yeah...I...fuck..." Jensen panted.

"I don't." Jared angled his fingers to brush right against Jensen's prostate on the next thrust, leaning in to press his tongue inside as well between the two fingers working Jensen open.

The combination of his tongue and fingers finally made Jensen scream, his whole body tensing up; for a moment, Jared thought that Jensen was about to come, but then the man fell forward to rest his weight on his elbows. Jared smiled and reached down to cup Jensen's sac with his free hand; Jensen was practically vibrating, his hips arching back, and Jared knew that the neighbors would hear every moan his boyfriend made, every choked curse that Jensen had stopped trying to hold back.

"Yes, yes," Jensen mumbled before shoving back hard, burying Jared's fingers all the way inside the velvety soft heat.

"I think you're almost ready now..." Jared said softly. "But first...I need to..."

He lifted his hand, waiting for a few moments before smacking it down on the curve of his boyfriend's ass, pulling a sharp cry from the man's lips.

"What...fuck...please..."

Jared knew that the sting only made Jensen want it more, his hips moving faster as Jensen started fucking himself back against Jared's fingers, trying to get them to brush against the sensitive spot again.

"So damn eager," Jared said. "If you could see yourself right now, your ass in the air, all pink and shiny and just waiting for me to get inside."

"I'm only waiting because you're not fucking doing anything," Jensen grumbled. "C'mon already, fuck me. Please, Jared, _fuck_ me already!"

"What was that?" Jared asked. "I didn't hear you."

"You...gotta be...kidding..." Jensen panted between deep gulps of air. "For... Please, fuck me. Jared, I need your cock inside me. Please please _please_. Jared, damn... _Fuck me_!"

The last words came out a hoarse cry, a desperate plea that made Jared's cock twitch in his jeans again, eager to get inside the tight heat that surrounded his fingers. Jared made one last shove, aimed right at Jensen's prostate, and Jensen's fingers dug deep into the sheets as he let out a deep moan.

Pulling his fingers free, Jared looked down at the man on all fours in front of him and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he dropped his hands down to his fly, pushing it down and pulling his own cock free. He put the head of of his cock, wet with pre-come, against Jensen’s hole without pushing inside and put one hand on Jensen's ass to hold him in place and prevent him from shoving back. Jared waited for Jensen to start begging again, but he only shivered, his breaths raspy but wordless.

"Don't want this?" Jared asked.

Jensen didn't answer, but Jared moved both his hands to his hips to keep him in place, feeling his cock push against the rim but not quite allowing himself to push inside even though his entire body was begging for it. Instead, he settled for nudging his cock forward ever so slightly, not quite giving Jensen what he knew he was craving. He kept making the small motion, rocking back and forth, until Jensen was almost sobbing with need.

"I need your cock inside me," Jensen groaned on a desperate exhale. "Need... Fuck me, need to feel it... You fill me so damn good, yes, yes—need..."

Jared silenced him with a hard shove forward, burying himself to the hilt in silken heat and Jensen screamed at the sudden intrusion, his body undulating and the muscles of his back flexing as his body clenched down on Jared's cock.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Feels so good. So good. Better than anything... Love, yes," Jensen whimpered, his voice taking on a desperate tone when Jared didn't move. "Oh...no... Stop teasing—fuck. Stop teasing and move already. Move!"

Jared smiled, eyeing the wall above the bed before he slowly pulled all the way out until his cock came free and Jensen let out a high pitched whine that didn't drift into silence before Jared slammed back inside so hard it made the headboard slam against the wall. He didn't stop, didn't slow down, fucking his boyfriend with hard thrusts, feeling the man's ass so tight around his cock, squeezing it like he would never let go.

"Fuck," Jared gasped as he worked his cock in and out of Jensen. "Always so tight... Waited for this, didn't you? Waited for me to come here and..."

"Less—talking—" Jensen gritted out, "more—fucking."

Angling his hips, Jared drove his cock deep into Jensen's ass, rewarded with another cry as he hit Jensen’s prostate, his tight ass spasming as Jensen pushed back, fucking himself on Jared's cock with desperate moans and circling movements of his hips. Each hard thrust of Jared's cock made the bed slam against the wall, the increasing rhythm stealing both their breaths away, and Jared knew his boyfriend was just as close as he was, teetering right on the edge.

Part of Jared wanted to reach around, to feel the velvet skin of Jensen's cock in his hand, hot come splattering over his hand as Jensen came, but more than that, he wanted to make Jensen come on his cock alone. He lifted his hand, holding it still before he let it fall down to land on the Jensen's ass with a smack that rang out loud in the room.

It seemed that that was just the thing Jensen needed to push him over the edge, and when he came, it was with a force that Jared had never seen before, his inner walls clamping down like a vice. Jensen cried out, tugging at the sheets and arching his back, his skin covered with a thin sheen of sweat that Jared longed to lick off.

"Yes, _god_ yes," Jensen whimpered. "Fucking...yes... Love you, Jared, please..."

Jared only managed another few thrusts before his own orgasm was pulled from him with pleasure so intense it made the edges of his vision flicker and he froze, his cock buried deep inside Jensen as he pulsed hot come into the man's body.

"Fuck...that's...oh..." Jensen mumbled before he fell forward on he bed, making Jared hiss when his cock was pulled from Jensen's body.

Falling beside his boyfriend, Jared waited for his breathing to even out as his body shook with the last aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Well, that was good," he said, smiling and wrapping an arm around Jensen's waist to pull him close.

"Only good?" Jensen answered weakly, turning to face him.

"Okay, that was fucking amazing," Jared admitted, leaning in for a kiss.

"I think we won over the neighbors," Jensen said, looking at the wall and listening to the silence from the other apartment.

Jared laughed and reached down to drag his hand over Jensen's ass before he pushed two fingers inside Jensen's wet hole, making Jensen cry out softly and clutch at Jared's upper arms.

"Well, if not, we can always go again," he suggested.

"We should," Jensen agreed. "You know...just to make sure we...win..."

Jensen leaned in and pressed his mouth against Jared’s; Jared felt his cock already throbbing with interest in round two.

Competition was _awesome_.

  
~*~

  



End file.
